


love’s the choice we made

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, and how to deal with it healthily, but i couldn't resist lol, but like there's plenty of bees being cute so it's basically business as per usual lmao, but mostly - Freeform, but nothing sexual actually happens at all, how blake and yang experience it and respond to it, like really super light, oh and the summary is kinda deliberately misleading tbh, rated t for lowkey implied sexual content, this is like an exploration of jealousy as an emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Blake hated the feeling that always bubbled to the surface whenever some pushy asshole started flirting with her partner. It was something possessive and territorial—all of her worst instincts rolled into one—and she couldn't stand it.A green-eyed monster? Yeah, that sounded about right.





	love’s the choice we made

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting something again after a huge drought? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> This was just an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it up to try and get back in the flow.
> 
> For context the first part takes place sometime a little after the war against Salem/the gods and everything is over and the Bees have just settled down together on Menagerie or Patch or somewhere. And the second part takes place a few years after that when they've married and gone full domestic with each other.
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

Blake let out a sigh, watching the amber liquid of her drink swirl in the bottom of her glass before the sound of laughter to her left cut through her thoughts. She glanced up to find the young man who had made himself at home next to Yang a few minutes earlier leaning in towards her partner with the fakest smile she had ever seen.

“You know, you're really funny,” he said, in a tone that Blake guessed was meant to be charming but really just sounded horribly condescending. “I like that in a woman.”

“Good to know, pal.” Yang couldn't have sounded less interested if she'd tried, and Blake had to suppress a laugh despite the annoyance prickling underneath her skin.

Yang was attractive, and some people in the world were sorely lacking in respect and common sense, so it was sadly inevitable that there would sometimes be those who would try their luck with her partner and have trouble taking no for an answer. It still frustrated her, though, because it wasn’t fair that Yang should have to spend her time sending self-important morons packing when she deserved to be having fun.

And also because Blake hated the feeling that always bubbled to the surface whenever some pushy asshole started flirting with her partner. It was something possessive and territorial—all of her worst instincts rolled into one—and she couldn't stand it.

_A green-eyed monster?_ Yeah, that sounded about right.

She set her now empty glass down on the bar, hoping to swallow back the ugliness festering in her chest along with the alcohol. She settled for letting her arm curl casually around Yang’s waist, pulling her partner a little more firmly into her side. She couldn’t help but feel a stab of satisfaction at the way the man’s face instantly fell as he processed the meaning behind the gesture.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I didn’t realise—”

“It shouldn’t have mattered,” Yang interrupted, rolling her eyes. “But since I _am_ here on a date with my amazing girlfriend, please feel free to let us enjoy our drinks in peace.”

“Of course,” he said calmly, having recovered a little of his ruined dignity, but Blake didn’t miss the speed with which he made his exit from the bar.

“Well,” Yang commented after a few seconds had passed, the sarcasm more than evident in her voice. “That was fun.”

“Yeah,” Blake agreed absent-mindedly, her mind still preoccupied trying to tamp down on the lingering jealousy throbbing in her veins.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked, her gaze growing more serious along with the cadence of her words, and Blake was quick to offer a reassuring nod.

“I’m fine, I just— I can’t stand people like him. You shouldn’t have to put up with it. But it’s more than that…” She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain some self-control, and when she continued her voice was steadier but no less full of anger— anger at herself most of all.

“You’re not mine, and I don’t own you—I don’t _want_ to own you—but those idiots still bother me. It’s like I want to protect you, but I know I don’t need to, and so there’s all this _stuff_ trapped inside me that I can’t let out and—” She trailed off, her frustration beginning to bubble over. “Am I making any sense at all?”

Yang shifted in her seat to face her more fully, interlacing their fingers and giving Blake’s hand a gentle squeeze. “No, no, I get it. I mean, when it comes to suppressing emotions I don’t really have much room to talk. So I know how you feel. But it’s natural to be jealous, so don’t worry about holding it back. Besides—” Her tone turned light and playful, and she leaned in until she was speaking directly into Blake’s ear. “—it’s kind of hot when you get all possessive.”

If Blake had still had a drink then she probably would have choked on it, but the distraction was working, so she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at her partner. She recognised what Yang was doing—giving her something else to focus on—and she appreciated it immensely. Being attuned to each other’s feelings was as easy as breathing after years together, but Yang always went above and beyond in being thoughtful and attentive.

Blake kissed her, hard and rough and passionate, her teeth grazing Yang’s bottom lip, drawing a moan from her partner’s throat, and when she finally pulled back Yang’s face was flushed, her breath coming a little faster and her eyes a little brighter.

“Do you want to to go home?”

Blake raised an eyebrow at how impatient Yang sounded, but instead of poking fun she simply signalled the bartender so they could close their tab.

"Yes. I think I do."

* * *

“Blake Belladonna?”

Blake looked up from the buffet table, taking in the woman who was standing next to her. She seemed nervous, the shuffling of her feet as she shifted anxiously on the spot perfectly audible to Blake’s superior hearing, and Blake felt like she remember her from somewhere. The auburn hair, the green eyes, the small scar over her top lip— she’d definitely seen her somewhere before.

Then it struck her. The woman had been in one of the many meetings regarding the upcoming liquidation of the SDC and all its assets. That must be where Blake remembered her from since Weiss had also asked her to attend that meeting, wanting the Faunus and especially the reformed White Fang to have some say in how the process was handled.

“Hey, uh… Miranda, right? I remember you from the meeting last month.” The answering smile told her she’d got the name right, and she offered her hand to shake, which Miranda eagerly took. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too!” Miranda winced, as if sensing she’d spoken much too loudly, and she lowered her voice to be a little less overly enthusiastic. “Sorry if this is weird, but I just wanted to say that I really admire what you’re doing with the White Fang. I could tell from the way you spoke in the meeting that you’ll make an excellent leader. But then, that wasn’t really a surprise given what a fantastic writer you are as well.”

“You’ve read my novel?” Blake couldn’t keep the hint of shock out of her voice. The book had only been out for a few weeks, and it was still slightly overwhelming to be reminded that a large number of people she hardly knew had read her writing.

Miranda nodded, her cheeks tinting pink. “Yes, I have. It was really good. It reminded me a little of _The Golden Chalice_, actually, which was why I bought it. It sounded like it would be right up my alley.”

_The Golden Chalice_ had been one of Blake’s favourite books since she was a teenager, and having her own work compared to it— that was some high praise that she wasn’t entirely sure she deserved.

“Thank you so much. I always loved that book, so that really does mean a lot.”

“No need to thank me for giving my honest opinion.”

An awkward silence followed as Blake tried to think of what to say to that, but eventually Miranda broke it.

“A-anyway, if you wanted to talk about it more then we could, uh— if you wanted we could get coffee sometime?”

_Oh._

Blake had had a feeling this might be where this conversation was heading, and she tried to make her tone as sympathetic as possible.

“Well, that depends.” She held up her left hand, letting the golden band adorning her ring finger catch the light. “You see, as of a couple of months ago, I’m Mrs. Belladonna. So I’m not looking to go on any dates with anyone except for my wonderful wife over there.”

She glanced over at Yang, catching her eye momentarily before she turned back to an incredibly apologetic Miranda.

“_Dust_, I am so sorry.” The poor woman looked absolutely mortified, and Blake felt kind of bad, but it was better than risking a greater misunderstanding. “If I’d known I never would have—”

“I know,” Blake cut her off gently. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I just didn’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’d be more than happy to grab a coffee with you sometime, as long as we’re both on the same page. For now, though, I think I should go and make sure that Yang doesn’t get herself into any trouble without me.”

“Of course!” Miranda reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. “Here’s my number so you can text me whenever you like, o-or not at all. Whatever you prefer. It was an honour talking to you, Blake.”

She walked away, heading for another group of people on the other side of the room, and Blake slid the card into the pocket of her trousers. That could have gone a lot better, but it also could have gone a lot worse, so she’d count it as a success. She made her way over to Yang, stopping to nod to several people she barely recognised in the process in order to avoid another lecture on ‘proper party etiquette’ from Weiss, and no sooner had she reached her partner then Yang was hitting her full force with the puppy dog eyes.

“I was only gone fifteen minutes,” she teased, and sure enough, she was rewarded with the most endearing pout in all of Remnant.

“I know, but I was bored without you,” Yang said, her bottom lip quivering slightly for maximum dramatic effect, and Blake’s heart melted.

She stepped closer, leaning up to kiss her wife on the cheek and enjoying the faint trace of red that bloomed in Yang’s cheeks in response. “Have I ever told you that you’re adorable when you’re jealous?” she asked as she pulled back, and Yang laughed, dropping the act.

“Maybe once or twice.” Which was probably why Yang took advantage of how cute Blake found it on a regular basis to get that exact reaction from her. Not that Blake could bring herself to mind. “So was that woman someone you know? It looked like kind of an awkward conversation.”

There was no trace of anger or accusation in Yang’s tone, and Blake gave her another peck on the lips before replying. “Gods, it was. She asked me out, so then I had to say no and it was a mess. She didn’t seem to mind too much, though, and she still gave me her number, so hopefully she won’t mind getting a friend instead of a date.”

“Please, I saw the way she was looking at you.” Yang looped her arms around Blake’s waist in a gesture that was relaxed, protective rather than possessive, and Blake’s hands instinctively settled on her wife’s shoulders in a familiar expression of intimacy. “There’s no way she wouldn’t be happy to be your friend.”

“You wouldn’t mind if I keep talking to her then?” Blake asked, unable to completely shut down the part of her that expected the other shoe to drop. But those thoughts were just the final remnants of him—an echo without any real substance—and she already knew the answer to her question.

“Baby, it’s not my place to mind who you want to be friends with,” Yang said calmly. “Not unless you decide that you wish you’d married one of them instead, anyway.”

It was clearly meant to be a joke, but the slight waver that formed in Yang’s voice gave her away, and Blake reached up to cup her wife’s face in her hands, waiting until Yang made eye contact to speak.

“Yang,” she said, as firmly and with as much conviction as she could manage. “That is never, _ever_ going to happen.” She kissed her to seal the promise, pouring every ounce of love in her heart into the meeting of their mouths. “I made my choice a long time ago. And I haven’t regretted it for one single second.”

“Good.” Yang’s smile was as radiant as the sun, and she leaned in to touch their foreheads together. “Because neither have I.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything but I hope it wasn't too bad XD
> 
> I do have a few things I want to mention just as some extra thematic thoughts. Blake is someone who was trained never to express her negative emotions for most of her adolescence because she was made to feel like she didn't have a right to feel them, so she's definitely someone who tries to shove down a lot of feelings that she has that the thinks are bad because it's what she's always had to do in the past. So the first part here was sort of about her starting to realise that it's okay to feel negative emotions such as jealousy as long as you work through them in a positive way. Neither bottling them up until you burst or letting them consume you works, so you need to find a healthy outlet to deal with them without hurting yourself or other people. At least that's what I was going for.
> 
> And then Yang is also someone who keeps a lot of her issues very internalised, but for totally different reasons. She has abandonment issues, which means she tends to develop doubts easily because people have often let her down in the past. But like Blake she thinks that those feelings aren't valid (All That Matters is a prime example of this) and so she buries them, not because she's been abused in the past like Blake but because she doesn't want to do what she perceives as burdening others for fear that they'll leave her. So I feel like if Yang were jealous she'd probably joke about it a fair bit and not treat it seriously to avoid what she thinks would be loading her problems off onto Blake. Therefore, the second part her is where she finally lets that insecurity show through just a little bit and when Blake of course is understanding and reassuring she begins to realise that processing her own feelings and letting Blake help her with that won't push Blake away.
> 
> I also think that the reasons for any jealousy each of them might sometimes feel would be different as well. Blake would never have any fear of Yang leaving her, because her insecurities don't stem from how Yang feels about her but how she feels about herself. She struggles with her self-worth and so her jealousy comes not from doubt regarding Yang's feelings for her but rather feeling like she herself is undeserving. On the other hand, Yang's insecurities do very much come from insecurity regarding her relationships, and so even though she trusts Blake completely and doesn't doubt Blake's commitment to her, she still has this ingrained sense that everyone she's close to will inevitably leave. And one of the things I love most about Blake and Yang's relationship is how well suited they are to helping each other with their respective issues, so I wanted to dive into that here.
> 
> Basically I just find jealousy a very interesting emotion to explore, especially when it's not just being used as a tool to create drama, and I wanted to look at the differences in the ways that Blake and Yang would experience it and deal with it. I'm going to stop rambling now but I hope that was at least somewhat interesting XD
> 
> As usual, any comments apart from non-constructive criticism are not just welcomed but appreciated and I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
